Possessive Confessions: I Missed You
by Rusti Cherries
Summary: [SasukeSakura]Oneshot. Sakura thought it was just time to catch up... but did her Uchiha have something else in mind? He wants to snag his little Haruno before someone else does, but will he be successful? Suck at summaries. Please R&R.


**Possessive Confessions – I Missed You**

**By Summer's Spicey Melody**

It was completely dark now; her only sound of reassurance was the creek running under the bridge. She gripped the railing tightly, focusing her thoughts on the stars overhead. Sakura heaved a great sigh. Her eyelids batted in an attempt to fight back tears. Had she really believed he would come?

She pushed herself harshly off the bridge railing. She spared a look down at the creek before making a quick turn to leave. "Going so soon?" Sakura stopped, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. So he had come. Why? She snorted, turning to face him. She felt uncomfortable with his gaze on her, probably due to the fact that he never used to look at her at all.

"Evening Sasuke… funny, I almost didn't expect you to come."

He made a clicking sound with his tongue, a seemingly "how disappointing" sound. "Now, now Sakura, did you really think I wouldn't come?" She looked away from him, shuddering a slightly in the cold breeze. The young girl made a sharp turn towards the railing, leaning over and vomiting into the creek. Her actions caused a concerned look to pass over her companion's face. It was gone in a second, but the remains caused him a grim frown. He attempted to erase his thoughts of concern for the young medic-nin. "Sick? So nervous that we can't even hold our dinners in, hmm?"

Sakura grunted, wiping her mouth off with her hand. She was slightly out of breath, but she eyed him with a smirk, ready to respond. "Did you know that you only talk in questions? It'd be absolutely pointless to ask _you_ something because I'd never get an answer. It would just be a constant stream of questions."

Sasuke resisted the urge to smile at her logic. Instead, he stayed silent, considering whether or not he should bother trying not to answer in another question. "Alright, so why'd you ask me here?"

The medic-nin smiled at the shinobi. "Why'd you come?" she shot back casually. Sasuke grunted, he could see where this was going.

"Just answer me dobe!" Sakura achieved a small smile at the comment.

"See, it wasn't in question form!" she paused, taking a moment to look slightly hurt. "But… it wasn't all that nice either…" She tapped her chin with her forefinger, as if she was in deep thought.

The shinobi growled. If she was just going to play with him all night, then this was completely pointless! He watched her watch him, before he turned on his heel and began to walk in the other direction. Sakura frowned, catching a stray tear with her hand. She grabbed his shoulder and twisted him around. They stood like that for a moment before she raised her hand and slapped him. Hard. The girl smirked. She could see his cheek growing ever redder in the form of a hand print. But he refused to show his pain… even if it _did _hurt like hell. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the railing. "Why'd you ask me here?"

She wouldn't look at him. No matter how close he got to her, she always managed the shift her eyes away. The boy leaned his weight heavily against her so she couldn't move. Sakura flinched. It didn't feel right to have him so close. Touching her… like this… He reached up with his hands and softly, firmly cupped her face in his palms, forcing her to look at him. Sakura managed a shrug against his body. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He already had a notion of why, he just wanted to hear her say it.

The medic-nin pressed her lips tightly together. She wouldn't allow him such pleasure. Instead, she shoved him off and stepped away from the railing. _'Ha!'_ she thought cheerfully. _'Nowhere to pin me now Uchiha! Well… except…' _ By the time she looked up, Sasuke was preparing to make his move. With an all too familiar smirk, he pounced.

Sakura groaned, biting her lips hard. In an instant, Sasuke had pinned her to the ground, laying a little bit too comfortably on top off her. "You know why I can't move Sasuke? It's 'cause you're so fat!" she retorted, squirming in an attempt to get away.

He responded to the comment with a disgruntled, "Hn." Damn! She was stronger than she looked! It was becoming even more of a struggle to keep her pinned down. "Why'd you ask me to come?" he repeated.

Sakura sighed, and she ceased her wiggling for a moment. "I-I…" another sigh. "I missed you, alright? Now get the fuck off!" But Sasuke held his ground. He wrapped his arms around her waist with a devilish grin. Earthquake Haruno stopped shaking. "Sasuke Uchiha, _what _do you think you're doing?" The Uchiha prodigy buried his head in her shirt, smiling when she gasped. Sakura frowned. This was not at all the cold hearted, stubborn, full of crap Shinobi she knew. Before she could stop herself, she blurted, "Did you loose a bet… or something?"

He smirked. She was impulsive as always. His little Haruno never thought before she talked, but sometimes that was ok. He could live with it. She had stopped squirming, simply due to confusion. "Confused little Haruno?" he whispered against her chest. Her eyelids twittered when she felt his hot breath slide down the fabric of her shirt.

"Look, I know you're not the real social type, but can we get something to eat and talk… things over?" she asked, finally succeeding pushing him off her body and eyeing him warily. Sasuke answered with his usual 'Hn.' which she took as a yes. Sakura chuckled slightly. "Mood swings much Uchiha?" No response.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

"Oh! They have the best ramen here!" Sakura squealed, pointing to a restaurant entitled, _'Naughty Ramen'_.

"Turning in Naruto?" Sasuke chortled. She shrugged, searching for another restaurant. Taking a deep breath, she slipped her arm around Sasuke's, so they were walking like chain links. She winced, preparing to be shoved off. But… she wasn't. Hands in pockets, he simply continued walking, pulling her gently along.

Sakura smiled. So confusing was her little Uchiha. A cold bastard one minute, and a warm (well… almost) friend the next. "So, you pick where we eat then!" she replied, her stomach growling. "And hurry. I need some food." He nodded, looking for a good place. They were silent for a while, simply just walking together.

Then he pointed. "There."

The medic-nin gawked, causing him a look of satisfaction. He had pointed to _'Bonjure Simplicity'_, which was nearly impossible to get into, even with reservations, and cost – _'A FORTUNE!'_ Sakura thought. "Nu-uh. Way too expensive," she said in response.

Sasuke shrugged. "So? You're not paying."

Sakura smiled. That was nice. "Yeah, but you need reservations which we don't happen to have."

Another shrug from the human ice cube. "Who said?"

"You mean-!"

"Yeah." And with that, he pulled her into the restaurant. She was too shocked to speak. (_'For once,'_ thought Sasuke with a smirk.) Why would the Uchiha go through all this trouble for _her_? Big forehead girl? Wasn't she annoying? "Don't look so surprised," he said smoothly, leading her over to a table. She sat down obediently, still too preoccupied with her surroundings. They had a table on a private balcony. Above them was a lacy, see-through over hanging, strung with lights and thorny roses of all colors. The over hanging flopped gracefully down to the ground and enclosed them slightly before opening up to the azure, star-struck sky.

"What do you want?" he asked casually, handing her a menu. This brought Sakura out of her trance. She stared at the menu in his hands. "Take it." She grasped it in her hands and looked up at him. "What?"

He raised an eyebrow when she smirked playfully. "Is this a… date?"

The shinobi's face quivered for a second before the corners of lips pointed upwards in a small smile. "You could call it that." Sakura giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. She had never seen her Uchiha smile so times in one day… or at all.

She settled into her chair, squinting hard at the menu. "Sasuke…" she whimpered. He looked up. "I can't read it!"

He snorted. "Well Sakura, we all knew you weren't the brightest but-" Sakura reached across the table and bopped him on the head. With a grunt, he walked to her chair and leaned over her shoulder. "It's in French." His breath tickled her ear.

"Ok then, I'll get what you get," she replied. Sasuke nodded and returned to his seat. They ordered quickly and were left in an uncomfortable silence. The medic-nin leaned on the table, gazing intently at her Uchiha. When caught looking, she dropped her steady stare down to the small candle flame. She was battling with herself over whether her not she should ask him questions… about-

"You probably want to know what happened while I was away," he whispered, leaning closer to her. She nodded gratefully to him for suggesting it. He sighed. There was a silent staring match before he reached up and plucked a rose off the lace. It was a rich crimson. He twirled it in his hands, carefully avoiding the thorns. He picked the sharp spikes off and dropped them on the ground before handing it to his Haruno. Sasuke tucked it in the palm of her hand and gingerly wrapped her fingers around the blossom. "There's not much to tell really… except that it was a living hell. Everyday… I realized more and more what a mistake I had made. And everyday… more and more I missed you. It became unbearable and I just had to get away from it all. It took a while… but I finally broke off from my power seeking self and came back. Came home.

"I don't know if I got stronger… perhaps even slightly weaker. Now, as I look back on it. Power. It's stupidest, most pathetic reason ever to leave the people who care about you… and who you care about. Because I do, I care about all of you. Itachi…" he paused and sighed. "I don't know if I'll ever be truly satisfied with my "revenge". Just because I killed him… it still didn't bring my family back. You were right Sakura. Revenge didn't bring anyone happiness. Not even me."

She took in his words slowly. Slipping her hand into his, she squeezed it to reassure him. She understood. She didn't need the finer details to understand that he had been through a great deal. Such confessions could take years to unfold. And that was ok. He nodded and blossomed another smile. A small one, but none the less, more than he usually contributed. "So, what about you?"

Sakura laughed. Her time back in good ol' Kohona? Was there really anything much to say? She shrugged. "Same stuff as always. Training, missions, ramen, missing you, dates," she could tell he slightly taken aback by the last part. "And all the other crazy, normal stuff that goes on in our little village."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Dates? With whom?"

She decided to play with him. "Who not? Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, _Shino_, Neji… and there was that one time with Kakashi…" At this, her Uchiha exploded.

"WHAT? You went out with Kakashi?" His eyes were nearly bulging out of his skull; his mouth had popped open and was hanging as wide a horse's mouth. She gave a hearty laugh.

"Right, like I would go out with pervert Kakashi."

"Oh," Sasuke replied, catching her drift.

Once again, silence overtook them. The medic-nin being as restless as she was, wiggled in her seat. She glanced at her companion before her gaze retreated back to the view over the balcony. She popped out of her seat and strayed over to the railing. The Uchiha watched her intensely. She had definitely matured in the five years he had been gone. His little Haruno was so much stronger now… emotionally and physically. He was sorry he hadn't been there for her all those years. He slid out of his seat and began making his way towards Sakura.

And of course she had matured in… feminine ways also. Sasuke snaked his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. She curved pleasantly, and she had filled out, making such a satisfying woman to hold.

"Mr. Uchiha?" He smirked. Although… no matter how "mature" she got, she would always have her cute childish nature about her.

"Yeah?"

"I answered your question. Now you have to answer mine," She whispered, leaning into her Uchiha. He squeezed her waist gently, signaling her to continue. "You know I missed you, and that I asked you here because of it. Why'd you come?"

He closed his eyes and they rocked slowly back and forth. He stayed silent for a moment, just enjoying finally being able to hold her like this. He smiled softly, leaning closer to her ear. The Uchiha nibbled on her earlobe, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. He then grazed his lips across the back of her neck. She turned around, so they were face to face. She pressed her lips to his cheek in a shy kiss. "You're my Uchiha."

He nodded and leaned in, their noses touching. "I came because… you're my little Haruno, and I missed you like hell." Sasuke closed the gap between their lips and pressed into a passionate kiss.

Sakura was his little Haruno.

And Sasuke was her Uchiha.

Possessive Confessions?

…

…

"I missed you…"

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

**A/N: So, what did you think of my first oneshot? It's longer than I'm used to writing. If you liked it please review, and maybe lift my spirits a bit. I think Sasuke's character is a little off in this one, but I had to do it to make it fit. Well, thanks for reading… even if you didn't like it. **

**Thanks,**

**S.S.M. **


End file.
